Temptress
by IronChick
Summary: Jane's Niece is forced to move to Asguard with her Aunt when her mom gets fed up and she's Asguardian marrying age. What happens when she decides to court the prince of mischief himself. Loki/OC Mischievous Frigga Post Infinite War time frame, Good Loki, Ignores any deaths that I want it to. (Haven't seen Infinite War.)
1. Chapter 1

Temptress Ch 1

LOKI POV

Jane's niece, Chasity, was sent to live with her Aunt due to the fact that she was a wild child. She snuck out with boys and went to parties. Jane's sister wasn't having any of it. "Lady Sienna will be tutoring you starting tomorrow." Jane said plainly over dinner.

Chasity stuck her chin out defiantly and sneered. "What do these old bats know?" This one simple sentence caused quite the uproar. The maid servant dropped the tray she was carrying. Jane hissed "Chasity!" Thor and Odin the mirrors they are, stood slammed the table and began to bellow.

Hearing Father's hands hit the table seemed to kick in Thor's 'King of the Castle' training seeing as he sat down immediately. "Insolent Child!" He bellowed. Chasity bristled at Father's volume, but only slightly. Her mother must have yelled a lot.

Chasity leveled her gaze and with a smirk waited for the verbal onslaught to begin. My mother and I fell quite the opposite. I giggled barely loud enough for anyone to hear, but missing his one eye had sharpened his other senses.

My father reeled on me at the other side of the table effectively dropping the attention from little Chasity. "You think this is funny!"

Mother took advantage of the momentary distraction to place a calming hand on Father's shoulder. "Odin, Loki simply seen a Kindred Spirit. You remember what he was like long before this age."

"Is it true Loki?" I long ago learned that if mother gave me an out card I'd better take it. So I just nodded in agreement.

"Leave us Chasity." Thor commanded.

"It's alright. No one here deserves to be graced by my presence anyway." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, shooting a barely noticeable sultry look. As she left she swayed her hips gently. Unable to look away from her retreating figure my previously flaccid member twitched in time with her swaying.

I groaned and place my head in my hands. "What troubles you brother?" Thor asked casually. I took all of my frustration at that cocktease out on my brother and father.

"You want to know what my problem is?" That wench is a harlot! My inner voice screamed. I shut my eyes against it and by the time I opened them my eyes were filled with a lustful haze. My mother saw me warring my demons. Only she knew of my bad side.

"Loki!" She snapped sternly. I let out a tense breath and my gaze cleared. I realized I was making a scene.

"I've had enough of Father's yelling to last a century and now that wench-" I said pointing at Jane.

"You watch your tongue-" Thor growled.

"Or you'll do what?" I hissed, my demons rising again. "She gave my brother a reason to turn into my Father. Wretched Bitch." I spat into her plate and stormed off with my arousal rising with every step I took.

She must be of magical descent. No Midgardian or even non-magical Asgardian could do that to me. The haze clouded my vision again, this time crippling me. I fell to the floor with a gasp. I crawled into a corner and let the madness take me.


	2. Chapter 2

Temptress CH 2

Loki POV

I awoke later with a throbbing headache and member. I pulled myself to my feet and stumbled to the local Harem. The local Harem Mistress caught me as I stumbled into the door. My Jotun demon fought for control again. I warm heat spread through my body and straight to my loins. 'That little bitch.' I thought as I stumbled to the nearest room with a bed.

"Any preference Sire?"

"A Minor." I growled.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. They were available and they costed extra to bear the secrets of those who came through this door. "Sire are you sure?"

"Now!" I roared. She ran off startled to fetch the girl as I undid my trousers. It was throbbing fiercely and red as a Midguardian chili pepper, straining with the effort of maintaining such a hard erection. The plainly dressed little girl entered the room warily. She couldn't be much above childbearing age.

"Sire?" She asked cautiously.

"Your name is Charity." She nodded curtly then looked down at my member. Her face remained indifferent as she blanched at my size. "You're a spitfire. A sassy cocktease."

She walked over to me with a sway in her step. It wasn't as pleasant as watching Charity walk. Her hips are more defined. The wench got to me and she licked the length of my member. She smacked her lips as if tasting it the shrugged. "I don't want it." She stood up to walk away and I caught her by her hair.

"What did you say to me?" I growled as I wheeled her around to face me. I wanted to shove my cock all the way down her throat to the hilt, and despite the fact that she knew what was coming she stuck to her guns.

"I don't want any." She spit in my face. I angered me and excited me at the exact same time. I threw her roughly on the bed on her stomach so she didn't have to see my Jotun form.

This little wench made the pressure in my balls go deep into my very core when she rolled over to face me. She began to say something, but whatever it was fell silent on her lips as I began to speak. "I see fear in your eyes little one. Roll over so you won't have to see."

Her face flushed with embarrassment, but only briefly. "See what?" She asked innocently. Then came her trump card. "Oh that?" She pointed at my monstrous member and waived it away dismissively. "I've seen better girth on Midgardians." She sneered.

At that exact moment she caught the sassy edge in Chasity's voice and her spitfire body language. That proved to be my undoing. Unaware of my own climax my breath hitched in my throat as I gasped and shuddered through my release. "Bit the bullet one that one." She muttered.

As the after waves coursed through me she cleaned me up with a warm washcloth. "She's my friend."

"Chasity?" She nodded. "Don't tell." I muttered.

"She knows what she's doing." The girl said with a careless shrug.

"No. You must turn her way."

"I can't."

"I ordered you to do something."

"So did she. I was meant to deliver this message to you. She has fancied you since the moment she laid eyes on you."

"Little girl-" I growled. I meant to say more, but the way all of her fear disappeared in a second made me pause.

The next sentence that came out of her mouth changed me forever. "Chasity knows that she is of Asguardian courting age-" The little girl beamed up at me now that she finished cleaning me. "-and she's courting herself a Prince!"


	3. Chapter 3

Temptress CH 3

Loki POV

I sped out of the Harem tossing the money on the table. The little Harlot was playing with fire. I had just won my Father and Brother's forgiveness after the defeat of Thanos. This girl spelled trouble and with her high spirits I expect quite the fight on my hands.

The next day I went out to the Garden where Chasity was studying with Sienna. "You weren't wrong yesterday." I told her.

"Excuse me?" Sienna asked.

"Not you woman." I barked. "Asgardians are not as a technologically advanced as Midgardians. All you can be taught is our History, our Ways, and Magic."

"What's your point?" She asked as defiantly as usual. My member abandoned its flaccid state. This girl is gonna be the death of me. I grabbed her chin roughly. I studied her face, the way her cheekbones made her face seem heart-shaped, the way her skull curved in just the right way to make a seamless curve at her neck.

This girl wanted to play with fire; I would give it to her. A thick, green, smoky tendril released from my throat and into her poised little mouth. Her body shone green and she began to convulse. "Sire! What have you-"

"Hush woman! When I say speak you speak."

Her convulsions continued, but died down over the next minute or so with Sienna babbling incoherently in the corner. After the convulsions I sat on a bench and cradled her while singing a lullaby that mother used to sing to me as an infant. I paused only to ask the one question that haunted my subconscious as I fed Chasity my magic. "If you were so alarmed why didn't you fetch help?"

"I was alarmed by what I was seeing, not by you."

Satisfied by her answer I continued singing. I sang and stroke Chasity's hair until Jane strolled into the garden. "How are things-"

She stopped dead seeing Chasity in my arms. "You son of a bitch!" She raised her hand to slap me and I bristled, but I only had time to do so slightly for Chasity reacted faster than even I could. I felt it at the same time that Thor seen it. "Jaaane!" I only had enough time to shield Sienna as Chasity's new powers erupted in a blast.

Jane had broken her arm in the blast. She was crying miserably. "Chasity."

Chasity sat up and looked at me. She blushed beet red which blended in with the anger that she summoned just after just after quite well. "What did you do me you pompous ass?" She screamed turning her red pallor an unhealthy shade of purple.

"I gave you magic child. I will be your teacher from now on. You are my apprentice. Take today off. You will need your rest. Additionally you broke your Aunt's arm." I said.

"You were in danger." She whispered her eyes darting between me and her Aunt, who was still wailing annoyingly. Not a Harlot. My brain supplied. Quite frankly that made me madder. I wanted her to be a slut so I could blame any wrong doing on her. She full well cared for me hurting her Aunt for my safety. I'm not fighting lust. I'm fighting genuine love.

I struck out angrily at her brief display of affection. "If you would have opened your eyes you would have seen the danger was minimal. A weaponless Midguardian is a flick of a wrist."

"If you hadn't given me all of this power with no warning I wouldn't have done that!" She yelled as she pointed at her Aunt.

My cock twitched as that fiery tone seeped into my brain and electrified my entire system. The resulting lust clouded my eyes in red haze and Chasity gasped stepping backwards. Could she see my demons because of having my magic or did everyone just pretend not to notice? I didn't want to know the answer…at least not yet. I just wanted to get out of there before I jumped the object of my desire. "Aye. Then we were both wrong." I said as I took my leave to hopefully finish myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Temptress CH 4

Loki POV

I went to find Chasity before breakfast, but I ran into my Mother. "About yesterday-" I bumbled. She kissed me right on the lips! I began to sputter "Wha-wha-what?"

"Loki this wench is resourceful, cunning. Straight after your own heart!" She giggled with glee.

"Literally." I mumbled.

"So you already know?"

"Know what?" I grumbled know that this was only gonna get worse.

"She asked me to court you…and I accepted!"

"What in Asgard do you think you are doing? She's a Child! My Jotun will tear her apart. Fuck! That's why control of my Jotun has been so shaky around her!" I started pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Not here in Asgard. She's a fertile, virile, magical-" Every word my mother said made my virile…ness grow.

I fought my Jotun for control. My breath hitched in my throat and I calmed a bit knowing this was my mother's magic doing this to me, not me returning to my old ways from Midgard. Would it be so bad if I gave in to my little Temptress. It took a minute, but a fleeting moment of lucidity became clear. It was so painfully clear that my erection wilted slightly as the thought took root. "Mother have you been fighting with Father again?"

"Yes." She admitted sheepishly. She loved to do things do piss off Father when he was mean. And I'm certain that his lust crazed Jotun adopted son ravishing a barely legal in an Asgardian way Midgardian will totally by far possibly kill the Allfather by way of heart attack.

"What did he do this time?" I asked trying to ignore the boner that had reformed during that last train of thought.

"He…" She bit her bottom lip. "He had sex with me."

"Mom you know that's part of a Marriage."

"Loki…" She looked back and forth to see if we were alone. "I'm pregnant."

My breath hitched for the second time in a span of a few minutes. Mom had never had any child besides Thor. "Are you sure?" She moved the midriff ruffles in her dress. She placed my hand on her rounded stomach and I gasped as I felt a small movement. "You're mad at Father for this?" I asked amazed at my Mother for hating an infant.

"It's no longer my time to bear children. My children are centuries old. I'm waiting to be a grandma.." Not hating the baby, hating the timing. I surmised.

"I can help." I said.

"No. I'll enlist Thor and Jane so they can lay off of Chasity."

"Mother!" I groaned as my mind resumed contact with my painfully hard erection.

"You don't have to stay with her, just take a taste." She said with a wink and strode off.

I turned the other direction with a scowl on my face hoping I looked pissed enough to ward off any friendly talk. In all reality I just wanted to get back to my chambers to conjure up an illusion of Chasity to have my way with.

I ended up walking past the library. Inside were Thor, Jane, and Chasity. "I got rid of the pain and the swelling, but I can't heal the break." She mumbled. I saw the bags under her yes and the sadness in her voice. She looked defeated and drained.

I gritted my teeth. Her magic was drained and it would attack her life-force if she didn't get some food and sleep soon. My erection was ready to run up under that little skirt she was wearing and impale her. I shook the thought away and I was glad I was wearing my cloak. "I told you to sleep Chasity." I said sternly.

"I had plenty of sleep in your arms." She spat back. "And unlike you, I clean up my messes."

"You will not-" I grabbed her arm and her magic tingled against mine. So hard and unyielding like mine but light and feminine so much like an enchantress. I felt the pre-cum wet the piece of my trousers rubbing against me.

She smiled evilly at me. Did she feel it too? "Don't bother me and I won't bother you." She hissed trying to wrench her arm from me.

"Your magic is dangerous." I grunted huskily.

She pulled her arm across the front of me and palmed my erection as she passed through. It caught me off guard, so I let go. The nerve trying that right in front of Thor and Jane and surprisingly she didn't get caught. She stormed off as my similar aura of madness danced around her.

"Are you sure you want to do this brother?" Thor asked.

"Aye. She needs me." I said. 'And wants me.' I thought.

I finally found her alone later in the evening. "Mother told me of your intentions."

"Yes, but it's too soon?" She murmured.

"What?"

"In Asgard Women of respectable caliber make themselves. If I marry you now it will add to your New York shame. 'He can only conquer Midgardians. Thats why he beded one.' " She mocked.

"You care about my stature?" Here she was protecting te name I worked so hard to build.

"Aye Sire." She looked at me finally with glistening tears threatening to fall. My heart broke into a million pieces. She was a better _**woman**_ than most cared to believe of the risque teen. I couldn't take it anymore. Not caring the reprocussions I cupped both sides of her face in a searing kiss.


	5. Short

My sweet little Temptress tasted like the sweetest of honeys. One of my arms slid around her waist to pull her closer to me. My other hand cupped her ass firmly.

She squeaked into my lips and I pulled away to kiss her neck. I pushed her against the wall as she moaned and my mouth went to her breasts.

"Chasity I want you." I picked her up and her legs went immediately around me. I took her to my room a few doors away and threw her on the bed.

Her back arched and I dove in. I pulled up her skirt and made her cute little panties disappear. As my finger pressed against her outer vaginal lips she moaned and I cast a silencing spell on the room. I was going to make this girl scream.

I drew my finger up her slit to find her clit. I felt her hips push against me and I smiled. I found the nub and began to rub it quickly.

"Oh Loki!" She yelled as her baback arched again. She looked so beautiful I just wanted to fuck her until she was ruined for anyone else. She wouldn't stay with me, she's so young. I'm just a phase, but I will make sure she can never have a dick as good as mine.

I dipped between her legs to have a lick and she tasted like strawberries and blue berries, so I went to town on her snatch and Valhalla was she juicy.

She moaned and writhed on my bed as I teased her into secreting more juice. "Please Loki, Please Honey, Please!" I heard her gasping between pants.

"What is it my love?" I hissed from between her legs.

"Fuck meeee!" She yelled as she came. I lapped up every bit of the liquid that greeted my tongue. I began rubbing her clit again to get her riled up.

"Ha-ah!" I could hear the fluid squelching between her thighs and I pulled myself out of my trousers and began stroking furiously.

"Baby can I take you?"

"Please?" she asked breathlessly.

"My pleasure." I said as I rubbed the head up and down her slit. She rocked against me and the head inside her sticky tunnel and I knew it was my home for good.

I pushed inside her inch by inch and she frantically humped me trying to help me work my way in. "So fucking tight love."

"It's gonna be worse in you Jotun form. Keep going." She panted.

I stopped abruptly. "How do you know about that?"

"The whores."

"It was supposed to be secret!" I yelled.

"Go ahead vent your frustrations on me Master." She said as she propped herself up on my elbows.

My cock pulsed partially inside of her and she smiled. That sultry little Temptress. She was playing her cards for a deep long fuck. "Do you want Daddy's Jotun my Princess?" I asked showing her what term I wanted ger to use.

"Please." I finished working my way into herbecause I knew it was gonna be easier that way, then I transformed into a medium blue Frost Giant and of course my cock doubled in size.


End file.
